Unexpected News
by UnrelentingLove
Summary: Tara didn't expect to be back so soon after leaving for college. But life has a way of throwing us curve balls.


**Hello wonderful people! I know, I'm horrible because my other two stories seem to have just stopped. I'm so sorry! My inspiration has just left, I'm hoping it comes back and I can get some words out soon! In the mean time, this idea popped into my head. Not sure if it'll be one shot, which is what I had in mind. Or if I'll make it a short story. Read and let me know what you think! **

**I do not own any of the characters, and all mistakes are my own. **

**~Enjoy. **

"Fuck," Tara muttered as she looked down at the two pink lines on the test. She had left Charming two weeks ago, and it was the longest two weeks of her life. Seeing Jax's hurt and anger didn't help her as she walked away, but she knew she had to do this. To make something of herself, to make a name so that when she came back to take her spot as his old lady, she would be so much more than just that. Jax understood but it didn't mean he wasn't pissed, and she knew he would be doing one of three things. Fighting, drinking, or fucking. She hoped she wouldn't walk in to him fucking someone else.

She hadn't planned on a pregnancy, surely didn't plan on driving back down to Charming so soon but he needed to know. Gathering her purse, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

A few hours later, she was pulling into the Teller-Morrow shop, parking her car she got out to blaring music and crow eaters hanging onto everyone they can put their hands on. She didn't bother paying them too much attention, and headed straight into the shop. Opie caught her walking by and ran to catch up "Tara? Why are you back so soon, I wasn't planning on you coming back for a few more months." "Yeah, me either, but something popped up and I need to talk to Jax, is he in the dorm?" Watching Opie nod his head she smiled at him and continued down the hall.

She saw his door was closed and heard a female voice, she took a breath to calm herself down. _You will not fight, you will not fight, you will not fight _she repeated to herself. She slowly turned the nob but stopped when she heard Jax's voice. "Ima, I already told you no. I'm with Tara, and just because she's not here doesn't mean you're ganna get fucked." "Oh come on Jax, she won't even have to know. I'm sure she's already prepared for you to fuck other women while she's gone." She saw Jax roll his eyes while rubbing his temples. "Ima, no. I'm not in the mood for your shit, leave." The bitch clearly didn't want to take no for an answer, she walked up and started caressing him, "I can make it feel _so_ good Jax. She's not even here."

"Think again bitch, and get yours hands off of him," Tara all but seethed. Jumping, Ima snatched her hand away from Jax's chest and frowned at Tara, "You're not suppose to be here, you left for San Francisco." "Yeah, well here I am. Now get the hell out before I drag you by those cheap extensions." Ima opened her mouth and then closed it, scurrying past Tara and out the dorm. Turning back to Jax, Tara's lips twitched at the bewilderment on his face. "Hi babe," she slowly got out as she made her way to him. Reaching out, Jax pulled her to him and angled her head back to give her a kiss.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you back so soon." He said as he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "I wasn't expecting to be back so soon either, but I needed to talk to you. Face to face." Jax's hands left her hips and he scrubbed them down his face. "I knew this was coming." Confused Tara looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I knew you'd get down there and realize this isn't the life you wanted anymore and that we'd be better off not together. I didn't expect it this soon though." The slight crack in his voice had her heart breaking and tears pooling in her eyes. "Jax that's not why I'm here," she whispered, while turning in his lap, putting her thighs on either side of his. Wrapping her arms around his neck she bent down and gave him a hard kiss. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down under him, propping his elbows on the sides of her face he asked "everything's okay then? Why the trip when you have class tomorrow?"

Taking a deep breath, Tara wiggled under him to go to her back pocket and take out the pregnancy test. "I came down because of this," she said as she held the test between the two of them. Tara heard his gasp as he looked down, stunned, at the test in her hand. Standing up, he took it from her and began pacing. "You're pregnant?" Nodding her head she looked down, "I know we didn't plan on this so soon, I was just as shocked when I saw the results." She hadn't looked up, afraid of the disappointment she'd see on his face. She knew that he was working on getting patched in, and that something like this would put more on their plates.

"Babe look at me," she lifted her head to see that gorgeous smile gracing his face. "I know we didn't plan this, but I can't tell you I'm not happy because I am." "Really?" "Yeah, I've thought about having a little Tara running around since the day we met." Throwing her head back Tara laughed, "I hated you when we first met." "Yeah, but I knew you'd love me in the end."

Coming down to lie down next to her he turned his head to look her in the eyes, "We got this," was all he said. It was he she needed to hear, smiling she rested her head on his shoulder as his hand come out to rest on her belly, rubbing small circles, "Ma's ganna lose her shit when she finds out." "Gah, don't remind me. She's going to drag me back to Charming and imprison me until I pop this baby out," Tara said as she chuckled. Gemma wasn't too happy about Tara leaving, but she understood her reasoning. She looked at Tara as her daughter and Tara couldn't help but look up to her as a mother. She was there when Jax and her had problems, when crow eaters just didn't understand their boundaries and when Tara's drunk dad went on rampages calling her a "biker whore," who was "throwing away her life to be with a piece of shit." Tara found her family within this compound, a place where she finally belonged. Even though she had left to make her dreams a reality, there was nothing that would keep her away forever.

"You're probably right, but she'll be excited to be becoming a grandma."

"Who's becoming a grandma," Jax and Tara shot up to see Gemma opening the door.

"Shit."


End file.
